Love Hina: What If Series: 1 Bad Choice
by tsaieric
Summary: What if things are different during the Spring Special episode or the manga volume 8? (Up on indefinite hold because of the OOC)
1. Wrong Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.  
  
Hello folks this my second LH fic so correct me if I make any mistakes. Also this fic might be a little bit strange and awkward so help me out. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Question: What if Naru didn't make it on the second exam? What if Keitaro stayed instead of going on the ship?  
  
Answer: It is all here in this story.  
  
Welcome to Love Hina: What If Series: 1. Bad Choice  
  
Chapter 1 "Wrong Choice"  
  
Naru walked down the street with Keitaro. She had been studying a long time with Keitaro. She felt that she did well and so did Keitaro who studied with her.  
  
However.  
  
She didn't pass. She stood there as other examinee left one after another, until there was only Keitaro and Naru left.  
  
Keitaro noticed that Naru had not spoken one word since she stood there without moving.  
  
"Narusegawa, are you all right?" Keitaro asked as he turned over and looked at her.  
  
Without saying anything, Naru took off and started running. Keitaro followed and was barely able to keep up.  
  
"Narusegawa, what's wrong?" Keitaro shouted as he kept on casing Naru.  
  
'I couldn't him, I need some time to be alone.' Naru thought as she took a right turn and ran into an alley.  
  
'What's wrong with Narusegawa?' Keitaro thought as he turned into the same alley Naru disappeared into.  
  
Keitaro continued to run towards the direction, which he believed Naru went.  
  
After Keitaro was out of sight, Naru walked out from one of the shops and looked carefully around her as she walked back onto the main streets.  
  
Several hours later.  
  
Naru sat only on the bench of a park with a confused mind as she tried to figure out what to do. Just as millions of thoughts went through her mind, a man walked up to her.  
  
"Miss, what is troubling such a troubling girl like you?" The man said asked as he stood in front her.  
  
Naru looked up and saw a middle age well dressed man in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" Naru asked.  
  
"I am Sagara Kensuke, a professor at Tokyo University." The middle age man said.  
  
"It's just that I failed the entrance exam of Toudai." Naru said.  
  
"Oh, maybe I could help you get in if you do what I tell you to do." The professor said  
  
Naru looked up to the professor with a doubtful look.  
  
"What is the price?" Naru asked.  
  
"A few times of sex with you should be able to pay for it." The professor said with a perverted tone and voice.  
  
Naru thought about it as the man took a seat besides her.  
  
'It seems like a good deal, but what about Keitaro?' Naru suddenly remembered a man who loved as she continued to think about the trade.  
  
Finally the decision was made.  
  
"All right, when and where?" Naru asked the perverted professor next to her.  
  
"Tonight, 8 o'clock in the Tokoyo Hotel." The man said as he stood up and walked away.  
  
Naru stood up after a while. As she walked away, Motoko and Suu appeared from a bush close by.  
  
"Suu, you got all that?" Motoko asked.  
  
"Yeah and I even recorded it with my mini digital camera." Suu answered as she turned off the digital camera.  
  
"I couldn't believe Naru sempai would do that. I must inform Urashema." Motoko said as she took off with Suu towards the Hinatasou.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Hello everyone what do you think? Well I know it is a little bit strange, but it's all I can think of at this moment. Just curious, anyone wants to work on the What If writing project with me? E-mail me at tsaieric2000@yahoo.com. Anyway thanks for reading and please R&R. 


	2. The Good Interference

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.  
  
Well, nothing to say, except please enjoy my fan fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Keitaro walked all over Tokyo to find Naru, but he returned with no luck. So he decided to return to Hinata sou to wait for Naru's return.  
  
Around 6:50 pm Keitaro returned to Hinatasou. After he returned, Keitaro sat there in the living room and waited for Naru's return.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, someone appeared on the top level of the stone steps. Keitaro thought it was Naru, so he stood up and prepared himself to welcome, however it wasn't Naru, it was Motoko and Suu.  
  
Keitaro was disappointed, but his attitude changed when he heard Motoko shouted to him.  
  
"Urashema, I have something to tell you. It's about Naru sempai." Motoko shouted as she ran towards Keitarro, who exited the house to hear what she had for him to hear.  
  
After hearing what happened, Keitaro went in , grabbed his jacket and his wallet and dashed out.  
  
As Keitaro ran down the stairs, he heard Suu and Motoko called him, so he stopped and turned around to see what other things they had to tell him.  
  
Keitaro, take this." Suu said as she handed Keitaro several gadgets. "This is radar configured to track Naru, a lock opener, a heart beat detector, night vision google. Well the others have instruction on them  
  
"Urasema, this is a katana I bought. Take it and use it if you need to." Motoko said as she put the sword inside the bag where all of the gadgets Suu gave to him were put into.  
  
"Arigato." Keitaro shouted as he started to run down the stairs again.  
  
'Narusegawa, why are you doing this? Oh, kami-san, even though I only heard about you, but please let me make it in time and do the right thing.' Keitaro continued to pray as he ran and disappeared into the streets.  
  
One hour later.  
  
Around Tokyo Hotel.  
  
Naru stood there as she waited for the professor to appear. After several minutes, the same man she made the deal with appeared in front of her.  
  
"Very punctuate, I like it." The man said. "Let's go inside."  
  
At the same time, Keitaro stood only several feet away from Naru and he followed them as Naru and the man entered the hotel.  
  
'It is Narusegawa." He thought to himself as he followed after them while pain shot through his mind.  
  
Millions of thoughts went through his as Keitaro too entered the lobby of the hotel.  
  
Inside the large lobby, Keitaro searched through the people for Naru, however after a while he gave up visual searching because of the amount of the people and switched to Naru radar.  
  
After activating the radar, Keitaro started walking towards the direction the radar pointed to and without using much time he found her.  
  
Naru didn't seem to notice as Keitaro approached her. Just as sshe was about to walk away, he tapped Naru on the shoulder and spoke.  
  
"Narusegawa, what are you doing here?" Keitaro said as the surprised and shocked Naru turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Keitaro, what a surprise to see you here." Naru said with a smile as she tried to cover up the fear inside of her.  
  
"Well, I have really important date, so see you later." Naru said as she took off wishing that it would shake Keitaro off her back.  
  
However it was out of her calculation that Keitaro knew what happened and that he even know which room she was heading towards.  
  
A few minutes later ..  
  
Keitaro left the elevator as he stepped onto the eighth floor. He could feel every vibration in the air. His mind was clear as well. Without much thinking, Keitaro started walking towards his destination: Room 820, which was located at the end of the corridor he was in.  
  
Just as he took his first step, everything slowed down and became quiet until he could only hear his heartbeat.  
  
After that seems to be forever period, he reached the room and unlocked the door with Suu's lock pick.  
  
While about the same time, Naru was just about to undress herself.  
  
'Should I really do this?' Naru wondered as she was about to take off her clothes.  
  
Just theen, Keitaro opened the door in time.  
  
"Keitaro, what are you doing here?" Naru asked as she looked at Keitaro who basically almost slam the door open.  
  
"Isn't that suppose be my line?" Keitaro said with irritation and anger in his voice.  
  
Just at the same time, the man Naru was with stood up and walked out.  
  
Right before he left, he said to Naru, "I will see you same time Friday at the university front gate."  
  
It wasn't only heard by Naru, but Keitaro as well. It didn't just got input into Suu's PDA's objective, but it was also engrave hard into Keitaro's mind for the anger that was in him.  
  
After that, Keitaro walked with Naru to ensure that nothing else would happen.  
  
They said nothing to each other during the walk and even after they both returned to Hinatasou, they still remained quiet as they returned to their room.  
  
Midnight .  
  
Keitaro couldn't sleep as he laid on the futon.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling and saw that hole. It reminded him of Naru, but still his tiredness overcame his mind.  
  
"Thank kami-san that I made it . in time." Keitaro said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Hey guys what do you think? I hope things would be well and please don't accuse for the strange storyline. Thanks and please R&R. 


End file.
